1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater weapon systems.
2. Prior Art
As is described in U.S. Pat. Spec. No. 4,395,952, an underwater weapon system may comprise a container adapted for burying or partially burying in a sea bed and a self-propelled weapon which is released from the container when required for use. In the afore-mentioned specification, the burying of the container is effected by means of a fluid pump for displacing sand or silt on the sea bed.